plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Sunflower (PvZH)
225px |cost = 2 |health = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |flavor text = "We're actually only fraternal twins." |trait = Team-Up |ability = Start of Turn: You get +2 this turn.}} Twin Sunflower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. They cost 2 to play, and have 2 . They have the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and their ability gives the plant hero +2 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after they are played. This ability stacks with each Twin Sunflower on the field, and persists until all Twin Sunflowers are removed from the field. Origins It is based on the plant with the same name and appearance in Plants vs. Zombies (specifically its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, where it's a separated plant rather than an upgrade plant). Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: Start of Turn:' You get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "We're actually only fraternal twins." Update history Update 1.4.14 * |2 }} Update 1.16.10 * |2 }} * |1 }} Update 1.24.6 * |2 }} Strategies With Twin Sunflower is relatively frail compared to other 2 cost plants, but if kept alive, they give you an even greater advantage because their ability is twice as effective as 's. Each Solar hero has their own way of using Twin Sunflower: *Chompzilla can use boosting cards such as Grow-Shroom or Fertilize on Twin Sunflower, which allows it to survive longer and fight zombies. If you are afraid that it will get destroyed by a trick, you can make it Untrickable with . *Wall-Knight can protect Twin Sunflower with cards like and , increase its health using cards like Photosynthesizer, or give it strength with Spineapple. *Solar Flare can use the extra sun to push out her mushrooms earlier. If a strong zombie is threatening Twin Sunflower, she can play tricks such as Banana Bomb or Sizzle to get rid of it. * can Freeze or Bounce zombies that will otherwise destroy Twin Sunflower. Since they are a flower plant, they can synergize with and Briar Rose too. As of the Triassic Triumph update, Twin Sunflower faces competition against Sunnier-Shroom, which has a little more health. However, Twin Sunflower can be played earlier and has better synergy for the Solar class. Against Twin Sunflower is even more dangerous than Sunflower if left unharmed, so you must dispose of them as fast as you can. Hot Dog Imp is ideal since he can attack Twin Sunflower, the plant in his lane, and your opponent. Tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Electrobolt are also good options to destroy them. In certain situations such as when there is a defending plant in front of Twin Sunflower, Weed Spray or The Chickening may come in handy, but only if Twin Sunflower is not boosted. Gallery Trivia *Unlike Solar Flare, who attacks zombies with fireballs, they attack zombies with small sun. This is also the case with Sunflower, , and Sunnier-Shroom. *Their description mentions one of the two types of twins, namely fraternal and identical (the latter of which also includes conjoined twins). The joke refers to the assumption that Twin Sunflower would be identical twins, but the description says that they are rather fraternal twins. *Their sound effect is different from Sunflower when they produce sun. *They and Sunnier-Shroom are the only plants that produce 2 at the start of each turn. See also * Category:Team-Up cards Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Sun-producing plants